Disney Adventure
by CaityBCX
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Disneyworld on a case where they learn somthing about themselves. But someone is planing somthing for them when they get there.
1. Pack Your Bags

FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.  
Fox Mulder sat at his desk going through some paperwork, when he heard his partner, Dana Scully, come back from the bathroom.  
"Anything interesting, Mulder?" she asked cautiously, knowing what intresting usually ment to her partner.  
", Naw, nothing real good. Just a few crop circles in Ohio."  
"Too bad Mulder, Looks like we're stuck here. Mabey for once you can do the expense report." she jokes knowing he would never do the report if his life depended on it.  
Just as she finished, the phone rang. Mulder picked it up, "Mulder," he paused as if listening intently, "uh, where?!" Mulder's eye's lit up when he heard where they were to go.  
Probaly some UFO or ghost sighting, Scully thought with a sigh.  
" Ok, we'll be there tomarrow." Mulder hung up the phone and turned to Scully, "That was Skinner."  
"What does he want us to do?" Scully asked expecting the worst.  
"There were a series of unexplained phenomenon. There were also quite a few ghost sightings."  
"Where?" Scully asked suspisously.  
"Pack your bags, Scully. We're going to DisneyWorld." 


	2. Cinderella’s Castle

Author's Notes: How did you like it so Far? This is my first Fanfic so I'd appreciate all reviews.  
  
Rating PG.  
  
Chapter 2 Cinderella's Castle X-Files Office  
Scully's Eyes glistened when she heard where they were going. "Disneyworld! Are you sure?"  
"Possitive," Mulder said as he smiled a thousand watt smile. "Skinner said he'll drop off the file in a while"  
"So what exactly are we investigating?"  
"There have been some weird happenings there lately. Things have been disappearing and reappearing, things have been found floating, ghosts have been sighted, and every morning a strange slime is found on the boardwalk. And since its Disneyworld and all, they have been keeping it secret in fear of bad publicity."  
"Oh of course it would be bad for publicity. Anything that goes wrong there would be." she paused. "Maybe its just some teenage pranksters," Scully said suppling another scientific theory.  
"I doubt it, Scully. The big thing that keeps disappearing would be pretty hard to take."  
"What is it?" Scully asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Cinderella's Castle." ****************I'd appreciate feedback; it is what I live on. I'm working on chap. 3. I promise it will be longer! -Caity 


	3. Atmosphere

Chapter 3 Atmosphere  
  
USA Airlines Flight 76  
Scully couldn't believe it, which according to Mulder, Cinderella's Castle keep disappearing and reappearing. It just wasn't possible, things like that don't just disappear overnight, it would take month's to tear it down. And someone would have defiantly noticed.  
She was on the flight heading to Orlando, Florida. Disney had provided them with one hotel room, only one! She had to share a hotel room with Mulder.  
Not that Scully minded thought. She had fallen head over heals in love with him over the years they had worked together. Though she was sure it was only friendship for her. Even knowing this, she still wished he loved her back.  
But sharing a room with him? She wasn't sure she could handle it. She knew she sometimes woke up in the middle of the night screaming his name. What would she tell him if that happened. She also had to worry about controlling herself. Scully was afraid she wouldn't be able to.  
Scully was aware that the hotel suite was actually 2 rooms. One was a bedroom with a King Size bed, while the other was half living room and half kitchen, complete with a couch and fridge. Mulder had already volunteered for the couch.  
Looking over to the seat next to her, Scully saw that Mulder was asleep in his chair. She tenderly brushed his bangs out of his face, wishing with all her heart tat he loved her, as she does him. Although, the rational part of her mind kept telling her telling her that he could never love her. They were just partners, just friends, best friends.  
Just then the speaker came on, "This is your pilot speaking. We will be arriving in Orlando shortly, so fasten your seatbelts tightly."  
* * * * * Old Key West Resort Hospitality House 2:30 P.M.  
Mulder and Scully walked into the Hospitality House and looked around. After a minute or two of silence, they walked up to the check in desk ans confronted the clerk.  
"Excuse me," Scully said very professionly. "I'm Dana Scully and this is Fox Mulder. We have reservations for the next few days."  
The clerk looked them up on the register. "Yes, here you two are. But first I need identification, perhaps a credit card or maybe a driver's license." She asked them.  
"I'll do you one better," Mulder said and held up his ID. Scully immediately imitated him and held hers up too.  
"Ok, I get it. You're defiantly them," the clerk said a little taken back that they were FBI Agents. "Your room is 52-15. It will be ready at 4 o'clock.  
Mulder flashed Scully one of his breath stopping smiles as they walked out the door and Scully actually giggled. Who knows? Maybe it's the atmosphere of the place. *******Reviews appreciated. Hope you liked it so far. 


	4. Conspiracies

Chapter 4 Conspiracies  
  
Unknown Place  
Meanwhile, a man stood in a room filled with computers, TV screens, and all sort of machines being operated by two people. He was looking at one computer where he saw Fox Mulder and Dana Scully enter the Hospitality House.  
"I see our guests have arrived," he said "Make sure everything is perfect for these two. I want everything in place by Saturday. We will take care of these two, even if it's the last thing we ever do." He said as a mischievous smile on his face.  
"Yes sir, we have them in Suite 52-15, just like you requested. We have cameras in every room in the suite, and all of the restaurants, major rides, shops, and recreational areas." The one woman with brown hair said as she looked at the balding headed man in charge.  
Turning from the computer, the other man turned around. "Perfect idea for them to go to Disney, they won't suspect a thing."  
"Even if they do, it will be too late.  
* * * * * * Outside Hospitality House  
Scully looked up at Mulder and asked causally, "Mulder, what are we supposed to do for an hour and a half?"  
"Hey Scully, have you ever been to the Rainforest Café?" Mulder said looking like he was a kid again.  
He didn't wait for her answer as he pulled her toward the ferry that led to Downtown Disneyworld. 


	5. Disney Memories

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has read this far. There's more to come. Sorry it took so long. I caught strep throat, and then it was my B- day on the 21st. Also a few people have asked when this takes place so here's your answer, during season 7 sometime after Closure. Chapter 5: Disney Memories  
"Wow," Scully said quietly, as she gazed around at the fabulous restaurant they were sitting in.  
Mulder and Scully were sitting in the well known Rain Forest Café. They were surrounded by trees, waterfalls, colorful birds, animals such as elephants and gorillas, and many others things that belonged in rainforests.  
While looking up at the star and vine covered ceiling, Mulder asked Scully, "Hey Scully, have you ever been to Disney World?"  
"No, being a Navy Brats we never got the chance. We moved around a lot because of Dad's job." she answered as she too gawked at the gorgeous ceiling.  
"I have. My parents took Sam and me. We had a blast. They promised they'd take us again," Mulder started quietly not looking at Scully. "That was a month before she was taken," he added somberly. "We never came back."  
Scully reached across the table and took Mulder's hand in hers. She gently stroked his palm with her thumb. "At least she's in peace now," she replied making him look her in the eyes. "Mulder, there was nothing you could have done, you were twelve. It wasn't your fault, you have to remember that," she told him affectionately.  
Just as she finished the waiter came carrying their food; Mulder had ordered a hamburger and fries and Scully had ordered a chicken salad.  
Mulder looked at her food and asked chuckling softly, "Jeez Scully, is that all you're eating? Come on live a little."  
"No thank you, I'd rather not live a little and live for a long time. Not dying early of a heart attack." she said shaking her head with a smile, she was glad he could laugh after thinking of his sister.  
Lunch passed quite quietly, with neither them speaking except for a small joke once in a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, quite the contrary, it was a warm silence filled with content and happiness.  
When they finished a paid the bill, they exited through the gift shop, and headed out into the street.  
Mulder looked at his watch and saw it was 3:30 P.M. He turned to his red-headed partner and asked, "We have half an hour until we can get into our hotel room. What shall we do until then?" he asked with a playful smile on his face.  
"Its either shop or go looking for ghosts," Scully kidded.  
"I vote for the second one," Mulder said as Scully groaned and pulled him into the closest gift shop.  
Twenty minutes later Scully and Mulder exited the shops each carrying a few items. Mulder had a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, a snow globe with Ariel in it, and had secretly had bought a pair of Minnie Mouse ears for Scully. Scully had a glass figurine of Mickey Mouse and Minnie and a small Goofy trinket for her nephew, Mathew.  
The two FBI agents walked back to the ferry that was heading back to their hotel and they sat down. After 5 minutes Mulder got up and talked to the ferryman quietly.  
After a quick discussion Mulder returned and sat back down. As they came to shore Mulder quietly asked Scully, "Hey Scully, we don't have to start investigating until tomorrow, so would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
"Sure, unless it includes anything paranormal," she said with a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.  
"No. There's a nice French restaurant I know of," he said. "Oh and remember to dress nice." and with that he took off in the direction of their hotel. ************That's it for now! Reviews are welcome. Oh and in Chapter 6 Mulder and Scully go out to dinner where something unexpected happens********* 


	6. Beautiful

AN: Hey here's Chapter 6 hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 6 Beautiful  
  
Scully was putting the finishing touches on of her make-up when she heard a knock at the door that she knew would be Mulder picking her up for dinner.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," she yelled and quickly assessed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress that was cut just low enough to show some cleavage but not too much, and cut short enough to show of her thighs. Her hair was up and had a few strands handing for effect. "Not too bad," she muttered to herself and went to open the bedroom door.  
  
Scully opened the door and was shocked to see Mulder standing there is a suite with a matching tie. He was downright gorgeous, she thought. She gawked for a minute, but quickly recovered and said, "You ready to go?"  
  
It took Mulder a moment to respond, for he too was surprised by his partner's appearance. He had never seen her this way, she always wore those stuffy suits to work, and when she did dress casual it was always conservative. But this, he though, was downright sexy. No, he corrected himself; she had always been sexy, just not like this. Mulder realized he had been starring and quickly recovered and said shyly, "You look... Beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Scully answered just as shyly. "Lets go."  
* * * * *  
  
As Scully entered the restaurant, she glanced at Mulder wondering why he had asked her to come along tonight. He never asked her to dinner, unless your including all the small dinners they've been to while on a case.  
  
She shook her head when she heard Mulder say to the hostess who looked about 21, "I have reservations for two, under the name Mulder." "Ahh,, Mr. Mulder," the hostess said with a smile. "Follow me."  
  
The hostess sat them in a little booth that had a fantastic view out the window.  
  
"Mulder, thank you for taking me this place is beautiful," Scully said looking around.  
  
Mulder just gazed at Scully and replied, "It is beautiful, but not as beautiful as y..." He couldn't finish for as he said it he heard a gunshot in the front of the restaurant.  
  
Mulder and Scully ran to the front of the resteraunt and found the hostess had been shot in the arm. Scully quickly went into doctor mode and started to dress the wound with some cloth napkins that were nearby.  
  
"Who did this?" Mulder asked the hostess.  
  
"It was my ex-boyfriend." She said wincing at the pain. "He yelled that he loved me and id he couldn't have me nobody could. That's when he pulled the gun out and shot me."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he missed Ms...McCollum," he said as he leaned down to read her nametag.  
  
"Thank God," she said and extended her other arm. "The name's Caitlin."  
  
"Well Caitlin," Scully said as she finished dressing the wound, "what is your ex's name?"  
  
"Jake Nobs," she said. Then asked thoughtfully, "Shouldn't we call the police?"  
  
"Its ok, we work for the FBI," Mulder told her then turned to Scully. "Scully, call the Orlando police and have them put an ABB out on this Jake Nobs."  
  
"Sure, what will you do?"  
  
"I'm going to check the parking lot to she if there are any new tire tracks," he answered.  
* * * * * Scully sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. It had been a long night; the local police had questioned Mulder and herself on why they had been in the restaurant. When they finally let them go it was 12:31 A. M. All Scully wanted to do was crawl in bed and go to sleep. Actually she corrected herself, she wanted to crawl in bed with Mulder next to her, but that was out of the question.  
  
Sighing again, she lay her head down and almost immediately fell  
asleep.  
**************Please review. It will make a lonely 14 year old happy.  
Chapter 7 coming! In Chapter 7 Scully has a nightmare and Mulder  
comforts her. 


	7. Dream

bAuthors Note: Sorry it took so long to post this but I have more important things to do like not failing Algebra for starters. Oh and I realized I never Put a disclaimer in so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Files belong to ME everyday the sky turns green and the world rotates backwards! On every other day it belongs to Chris Carter and the rest of the gang. /b  
  
Chapter 7: The Dream  
  
Scully was running down a hallway that looked suspiciously like the Bureau's hallway except it had only one door which was at the end of the hallway. Standing in front of the door was Mulder. He was calling to her to help hum, to save him, but she just couldn't reach him.  
  
Scully was getting more tired with each step, with each stride. Finally in desperation she called out, "Mulder!" But it was too late. There was a blinding light and Mulder disappeared. In his place was the Cigarette Smoking Man who was laughing at her.  
  
Scully sank to the floor and started sobbing. She was too late, she had lost him.... He was goon, forever.  
  
"Scully, wake up its just a dream," came a familiar voice from above her. "Wake up, please." The voice was soon followed by a pair a familiar hand which started to shake her shoulders. "Come on Scully, wake up" the voice cried out softly in her ear.  
  
Scully woke up with a start and was surprised to see Mulder standing over her. One look at him and tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
Seeing her tears, Mulder put his arms around her and held her close. He whispered words of comfort in her ears while he rubbed her back gently.  
  
Scully's walls around her heart shattered with each sob as she sat there in Mulder's arms, all those years of being the strong one of protecting her heart slowly melted away just leaving a lonely women in the arms of the one man she would ever love. *******Ok I know its short. It would have been longer but my computer crashed twice when I was writing this thing. Review and I promise I'll write chapter 8!.************* 


	8. If Only

Authors Note: Sorry I left you hanging there but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files I just borrow their characters for my own twisted pleasure. HeHeHe.  
  
Chapter 8: If Only Scully untangled herself from Mulder's arms and slowly pulled away. Mulder looked at her, and then helped her to her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mulder asked compassionately.  
  
"I'm fine," Scully answered as she wiped away her tears and started to put the walls around her heart back up. She moved away from him and added, "I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"Scully, you are not fine, you act so strong but why can't you ever let someone get close to you?" Mulder retorted.  
  
"It was a nightmare, nothing more," Scully said with a glare that could make anyone back down, but not Mulder.  
  
"Scully, please talk to me," he pleaded with all his heart.  
  
"I can't," she replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I just can't," she stammered. "Please, just leave."  
  
"Fine," Mulder said as he started to leave the bedroom, but stopped at the door. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."  
  
After he left, Scully sat back down on the bed and let fresh tears flow. Why couldn't she just talk to him, she asked herself. But she knew the answer; if she told him about the nightmare it would reveal so much about how she feels towards him, and she was terrified he didn't share her feelings. If he didn't, it would break her heart. If only she had the courage. If only...  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room/kitchen, Mulder sat on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
Why won't she ever let me in, Mulder asked himself. She never lets anyone into her heart, most of the time not even her mother. If only she'd let me get close, I'd tell her. I'd tell her how much she means to me and that I love her. If only...  
********  
  
Unknown Location "Things are going as planned," the bald-headed man said. "That nightmare was a little unexpected, but we'll fix that." He looked at the two people around him.  
  
The blonde haired man turned away from one of the computer screens and looked at his superior. "Sir," he began, "we have made their dinner plans and are going to invite them any minute. Our agent will bring it up disguised as a maid."  
  
"Good, good. All is going according to plan then," the bald man said with a mischievous smile on his face. "All is good."  
  
*******Like it? Hate it? Tell me please. I love to know. I'd also like to thank Paige, my new editor. She's incredibly helpful!************************** 


	9. Forgive and Forget

A/N: Here's chapter 9. Oh sorry it took so long my computer keeps crashing, then I used my school computer and I couldn't upload. ARRGGG  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Files don't belong to me, If I did do you think I'd let it END! Yay right, its my pathetic life. Oh well, on with the show  
  
Navy Babe: You're close. I'm gonna revel who they are next chapter but keep in mind there are 5 people in all involved!!!  
  
iamari: Thanks for the compliment! I hope you like that this one's longer!  
  
gxd: Yeah I teamed up with her and she's an awesome editor!!  
  
divad: You're really close but I'm making no promises....  
  
CKS24: Thanks I like the concept to! Lets it this show started then... ******************************************************************* Chapter 9: Forgive and Forget 3:00A.M.   
A middle aged looking maid with brown hair quietly stepped in front of Mulder and Scully's hotel room door. She quickly looked to make sure no one was around, and slid a small invitation tied with a white bow under the door.   
Her job was done. The maid sighed and went back to the control room. When she arrived she looked around for her boss and found him reviewing tapes of what had gone on in the agents' hotel room earlier that night. The maid walked up to him and said professionally, "The message has been delivered."   
"Good, good," the bald man stated. "They will find it come morning." * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Scully woke up and rubbed her still red eyes, and tried to remember where she was. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized what had happened the night before.  
  
  
What a mess, she thought. How stupid, he comforted me and I still wouldn't open up to him.  
  
She somberly got up and got dressed, dreading seeing the love of her life.   
She walked out of the hotel bedroom into the living room, and stopped when she smelled the distinct aroma of pancakes. Going to investigate she turned into the kitchen half of the room and saw Mulder making pancakes on the countertop.   
"Morning Sunshine," he said as he turned around with a wicked grin on his face.   
Scully groaned at his comment, "Mulder, why didn't you wake me up earlier? Its 11:30 and I thought we had a meeting with the manager at 10:00." She stopped and rubbed her eyes for a moment. "Not that I don't like sleeping in for once." Especially after last night, she added to herself.   
"The case has been closed," he said, handing her a glass of orange juice. "Skinner called and said they had found hallucinogenic drugs in the park. He made, no he forced us to take the week off, and we get to spend it here. Compliments of the fabulous Disneyworld," he said, his smile getting bigger and bigger with each moment passed.   
"You're joking right?" Scully asked raising an eyebrow. Maybe this week won't be so bad, she thought with a tiny smile. Maybe he forgot about last night. I mean, forgive and forget is our policy with each other, right?   
"Nope," he said, pouring syrup on his pancakes. "We're going into that park as tourists, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."   
"What park would that be? The Park of Paranormal Experiences?" Scully replied playfully.   
"Ohhh, I like that idea. We can forget Disney then."   
"Now don't you go getting any ideas, Mulder!" Scully cut him off. "We are going to Disneyworld and that's final," she said sternly with a hint of playfulness in her voice.   
"Ohhh, I like a woman who asserts herself," Mulder said as he walked towards the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed something on the floor. "Hey Scully, what's this?" ************************************************************* Hehehehe,,, there I go being evil again... Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! Keep them coming they inspire me. Next chapter I reveal who the mysterious people are. –CaityCBX 


	10. Who Are We?

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for the past year…..I lost the password to my account and then some shit happened in my life which prevented me from writing. I hope you readers forgive me!

Disclaimer: The X-Files don't belong to me they belong to Chris Carter who we all worship…

Chapter 10: Who are we

"What's, what?" Scully asked as she walked up to him, gulping down some orange juice.

"This," Mulder said as he held up an envelope with a small white bow on top.

"No idea," she said shaking her head as she watched him turn it over in his hands. "Open it," she suggested a little curious herself about it.

Mulder ripped the small envelope open and out fell a small invitation. They looked at it curiously for a minute then read what it said on the inside.

"We request you to join us at 8:00 tonight at Bistro de Paris. We'll be waiting" Scully read. She looked up at her partner and said"Its signed WMLGM. I wonder what that means"

Mulder looked at her and said"Women Men Love Goon Wild.. Oww! What was that for?" He asked innocently.

* * *

Unknown Location 

"The package has been received," a short man said as he turned from a computer screen. King Fu King to Bald Eagle," he said into his portable radio. "I repeat, the package has been received." He jumped as someone came up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why must you insist on calling by code names?" a brunette who looked like she was in her late sixties, early seventies said. "And why Mother Bird for me?"

"Sorry Mrs. Scully," the short man said looking down to the ground feeling a little guilty.

"It's ok Frohike, but call me Maggie," she said smiling and receiving a smile in return.

"I hate to break this up, but we have to get back to work. I want to get back to my online Dungeons and Dragons game have going," a man with long blonde hair said as he walked up to them.

"I think Langley's right. I have some shopping to do," Maggie said as she started to leave the room, but stopped and turned at the door. "And listen to Walter!"

* * *

Magic Kingdom 

"So where to first?" Scully asked Mulder as she looked at a map of the park. The duo was located at the main entrance to Magic Kingdom.

"Well, we could go try the teacups," Mulder suggested, "Or we could head over to Splash Mountain."

"Let's go try the teacups," Scully said. "We can go to Splash Mountain when it gets hotter."

"This isn't hot?" Mulder whined.

"Ohh, you'll get over it," she said as she rolled her eyes slightly.

Mulder looked over at his lovely partner, he had never seen her this way. She never wore casual clothes, she always wore always wore suits. Always. But not today, apparently.

At the moment, Dana Scully was wearing a plain white tank tops and jean shorts. She completed the outfit with plain white tennis shoes on her feet. And in Mulder's opinion, she was absolutely stunning.

When Mulder finally snapped back from his thoughts, Scully had already started toward the teacups. "Come on, Mulder!" she yelled at him before he raced after her.

* * *

Mulder and Scully's hotel room 

The Lone Gunmen looked around the hotel suit before them before Frohike went in the direction on the couch and set a rectangular box on it, while Byers set a similar one on the bed.

"Everything's set," Langley said into his radio before the three of them turned and left.

A/N: Ok, I hope you guys like that update! I promise that I will update again soon.

BTW. I've started another story called "Union of the Lost Realms" it's a big X-Files, Charmed, Buffy, and Harry Potter crossover. Its located under the penname: Hidden in the Darkness


	11. DayDream

A/N: Well last chapter you learned who the mysterious helpers were! I hope I didn't let you down! Ok here's chapter 11! I told you it wouldn't take as long!

Disclaimer: The day I own the X-Files is the day I get struck by lightning 3 times and live…..

Rating: PG-13 for language and sexual themes.

Category: Romance! MSR big time baby!

**Reviews:**

Sassysarasidle: You weren't the only one who had to hop ships! I am now a total GSR shipper! Can't help it……. I plan on starting a new CSI fic soon on my other account Hidden in the Darkness..((And I plan on bringing CSI into the sequel of my Union of the Lost Realms fic..that is if I don't pull it…))

Darko: Thank You!

TrustNo1xfgadd: Oh I didn't leave you hanging as long as last time!

* * *

Chapter 11: DayDreams

"Mulder you are a wimp!" Scully said laughing as she entered their suite.

"I am not!" Mulder cried loudly.

"You were fucking afraid to ride Splash Mountain!" Scully exclaimed to him.

"I was not!" he insisted.

"You were too, I practically had to drag you on it!" she said still laughing, but stopped upon noticing something. "Mulder…what's that?" she asked pointing toward the white box on the couch.

"I have no idea…" he said going over and opening it up to reveal a black tux with a matching bow tie. "What the…" he said trailing off.

"There's a card…" Scully said reaching into the box and pulling out an enveloped and opening it to reveal a slip of paper. Reading it out loud she recited, "Tonight for dinner I took the liberty of providing your attire." She looked up. "Its signed WMLGM."

"Well it looks like I have something to wear tonight…" Mulder said laughing slightly.

Scully shook her head at him and got up, a bit worried about what she would wear. She hadn't packed anything for this kind of occasion, and it was quite worrying.

Entering her room, Scully noticed a similar box and went over to it. Opening it, she revealed a long black dress, with a slit along the one side to reveal her leg. There was also a smaller jewelry box inside the larger one. Inside the smaller box there was a set of chandelier sapphire earrings, a sapphire necklace, and matching sapphire bracelet.

"Hey Mulder!" She called surprised from her room. Astonished at the breathtaking gifts she picked the evening gown and held it to herself.

Mulder, who had entered and saw her pick up the gorgeous dress, felt his breath catch. She would look absolutely stunning in it; he just knew it. He could practically envision her in it, with her hair up high with a few stray tendrils falling down her neck…

And then he was totally lost in the fantasy. He could see himself kissing that beautiful neck, oh how he wanted to. He then felt her reaching her arms around his neck and then kissing him tenderly. The kisses soon turned hot and passionate and the next thing he knew was that her dress was gone and the only thing she still had on was the necklace….

"Mulder!" Scully called for the third time very annoyed.

"Wha…what?" he asked startled of his reverie.

"You were off on another planet…did you enjoy it?"

As Mulder regained his composer and smirked at his partner and best friend. "I had the time of my life…"

Scully rolled her green eyes at him and then headed out of the bedroom. "Come on Spooky!" she called still quite amused with her partner. "We've got some rides to ride!

* * *

Unknown location 

"Well it looks like they got the items…." Margaret Scully said studying one of the monitors in the room. "And it looks like Dana like her dress….."

"I think Mulder did also," A longhaired Langley said looking up from his game of Dungeons and Dragons on the computer.

"That was kinda the point…" Walter Skinner said having entered the room only a few moments before.

Langley snorted a bit stupidly. Í still don't see why we have to do this….why can't Mulder and Scully just get together on their own?"

Skinner rolled his eyes. "Because although some of the most intelligent people I've ever met, Mulder and Scully wouldn't realize that they loved each other if love came up and bit the on the ass…"

"Whatever…." The disgruntled Langley said before going back to his game.

"Plus," Maggie added. "Its fun…."

* * *

A/N: Ok…this chapter was a bit more racy then my others….but it wasn't too bad,…..was it? As before, don't forget to review! 


	12. Daydreamsagain

A/N: Ok….Here's my next chapie! It wasn't as long as a wait for it as last time I hope! I've been debating with myself about whether I should change the rating for the past chapter….and I decided too…So for now on its R

Rating:R((I changed it because it's a little more graphic with the sexual themes than before!))

Reviews:

sassysarasidle: Thanks! It only took a few days for this chapie so, Hurray!

TrustNo1xfgadd: I didn't! See! points to new chapter! And the next one's coming soon!

lil gillian: Thanks! I did write more!

mo-scully: I'm still doing my thing!

* * *

Chapter 12:Daydreams….again…

Dana Scully walked along the boardwalk alone, she had told Mulder that she was going to get a few items and he had opted to stay in. Thoughts ran through her head like fish swam through a stream…Who or what was the WMLG? Why did they want to speak with her and Mulder? And why, most importantly, did they ask the agents to dinner instead of approaching them directly?

These thoughts haunted Scully, who had become paranoid over the years of working with Mulder-although not nearly as bad…. Were they here to hurt them? Or were they here with information?

Scully had no answers to these questions running through her mind…So she just shook her head and headed back, clutching a small bag….

When she returned she found Mulder gone and a note from him on the TV.

Scully 

_I've gone for a run… Be back in an hour._

_Mulder_

Scully smiled as she thought of Mulder running… His sweat stained shirt….His hair whipping around wildly in the wind…It was all incredibly sexy…

She imaged her self pushing him against the door and kissing him madly.. Taking off his sweaty shirts and fingering his chest... This was soon replaced with kissing his chest and moving downwards…. He slowly removed her shirt and unclasped her bra….

**RINNNG! **

Scully snapped herself out of her erotic fantasy to here the phone ringing… She quickly took a deep breath to calm herself and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Scully," Came Mulder's voice, which was music to Scully's ears. "I'm at the supermarket…I needed a bottled water.. Want me to bring you back anything?"

It took Scully a moment to answer, "No…no…I'm fine…" And with that he two agents hung up.

Scully shook her head and headed into the bedroom for a quick nap before she had to get ready for the dinner. As she entered she noticed a new white box on the bed.

Curiously she walked over and picked up the mysterious box. She opened it to a lacy black lingerie set…. The bra top and underwear bottom would go perfectly with the dress she had received…

Scully gasped at it and fingered the lacy top… She started to fantasize wearing it…. with Mulder right there to take it off….

_NO!_ She told herself as she snapped out of it. She couldn't do this… He was her partner, her friend… But nothing more…. And it would always be that way…

As much as she wanted to change that…she couldn't… He didn't feel that way, she told herself. He didn't love her…like she loved him… So she would just love him from afar…

Scully, now thoroughly depressed from her sad thoughts, grabbed a towel and started to get ready to take a shower before she had to get dressed for the dinner…. Where she might just be wearing that lingerie….

* * *

Unknown Location

Back at the head quarters for the small rag tag group trying to set the two FBI agents up, Frohike sat watching the screen.

"It looks like the lovely Agent Scully got the lingerie!" He said grinning broadly from his seat.

"Awesome!" Langely said from his chair in front of the computer. "Bet that alone is enough to keep you happy for awhile…"

"Now…now boys…" Maggie Scully said shaking her head. "My daughter has eyes for only one man…. and fortunately he is not in this room…" she trailed off.

"You mean she isn't madly in love with me?" Frohike cried between small laughs.

"Yes…yes my dear Melvin…she isn't in love with you…." Maggie said grinning. These boys were insane…kind and funny…but insane..

"Damn it…."

* * *

A/N Next chapter the dinner finally comes around! After that…..who knows! Oh..also, I'd appreciate reviews! 


End file.
